The calculation and optimization of progressive spectacle lenses in the respective position of wear and situation of wear has achieved a high technical and optical standard since. For example, according to the prior art, progressive spectacle lenses can be optimized and calculated as one-of-a-kind online after receipt of order, taking into account the individual prescription (sph, cyl, axis, add, prism, base) and the individual positions or arrangements of the lenses in front of the spectacle wearer's eye (e.g. corneal vertex distance (CVD), face form angle (FFA), forward inclination or pantoscopic angle), as well as physiological parameters (e.g. pupillary distance). As a rule though, a customer may only choose from few (usually 2) spectacle lens designs, which only differ by the progression length.
Moreover, according to the prior art, own or individual target values (designs) are created and deposited for each design to be newly developed and also particularly for each progression zone length. For example, in addition to the universal progressive lenses, designs are also developed for various special progressive lenses, which often only differ with respect to the main visual tasks and thus with respect to the principal directions of sight in the near and distance zones. Therefore, PCT/DE01/00188 suggests specifying the design for different applications (driver, pilot, watchmaker, etc.) right away. Despite this very complex procedure concerning design creation and also concerning the logistics of the many different designs with the manufacturer and also the necessary product training courses with the optician, it is often not possible to satisfactorily react to individual situations of wear with these standard designs.